Spike Arrows
Spike Arrows (Rush Spine in the Japanese arcade) is an Earth Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the second Attack Move for Earth. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 放射棘槍 (Radial Spurs) **Taiwanese: 無限刺棘 (Unlimited Arrows) *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Strength boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win at Rock. *Effect: A wave of energy runs down your back and tail, the spikes on your body glowing, then they shoot out at your opponent! Availability *Japanese **2nd Edition (New; 043-土; ft. Wuerhosaurus vs. Gorgosaurus) **3rd Edition (040-土; ft. Stegosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (040-土; ft. Kentrosaurus) **4th Edition (050-土; ft. Ankylosaurus) **5th Edition (064-土; ft. Sauropelta) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (066-土; ft. Wuerhosaurus) **6th Edition (075-土; ft. Saichania) **2007 1st Edition (067-土; ft. Edmontonia) **2007 1st Edition+ (067-土; ft. Edmontonia) **2007 2nd Edition (088-土; ft. Dacentrurus vs. Allosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (051-土; ft. Euoplocephalus Featured Character: Reese) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (059-土; ft. Lexovisaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (017-土; ft. Super Edmontonia vs. Megalosaurus Featured Character: Dr. Taylor *English **1st Edition (New; Earth-02(?)) **2nd Edition (050-Earth; ft. Ankylosaurus) **3rd Edition (064-Earth; ft. Sauropelta) **4th Edition (066-Earth; ft. Wuerhosaurus) **5th Edition (075-Earth; ft. Saichania) **2008 Special Edition (040-Earth; ft. Kentrosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (067-Earth; ft. Edmontonia) **Series 2 2nd Edition (087-Earth; ft. Dacentrurus vs. Allosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 土-01) **2nd Edition (050-土; ft. Ankylosaurus) **3rd Edition (066-土; ft. Wuerhosaurus) **4th Edition (075-土; ft. Saichania) **Series 2 1st Edition (067-土; ft. Edmontonia) **Series 2 2nd Edition (087-土; ft. Dacentrurus vs. Allosaurus) Spike Arrows Card 06 2nd.jpg|Spike Arrows arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Spike Arrows Card 06 2nd back.jpg|Back of Spike Arrows arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Spike Arrows Card 5.png|Spike Arrows arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Spike Arrows Card 6.png|Spike Arrows arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Spike Arrows Card 4.gif|Spike Arrows arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Spike Arrows Card 2.gif|Spike Arrows arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Spike5th.jpg|Spike Arrows arcade card (English 5th Edition) Spike Arrows Eng S1 5th back.png|Back of Spike Arrows arcade card (English 5th Edition) Spike_Arrows_Card_1.jpg|Spike Arrows arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) SpikeS22nd.jpg|Spike Arrows arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Helga (Alpha Gang), Seth (temporarily, never used), Zoe Drake (D-Team) (briefly, never used), Laura (Alpha Gang), Ed (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Stegosaurus, Tank *Debut: Mythical Mix Up **Used In: 38, 49, 79 *Used to Defeat (Stegosaurus): Terry, Black T-Rex (in Super Fusion Move) *Used to Defeat (Tank): None *Effect: A surge of energy runs down your back and energy spikes shoot off from your tail! *Other: It was inside Stegosaurus' Dinosaur Card Capsule and was activated with it. It and Stegosaurus were claimed by Helga, who gave the cards to Rod and Laura who later gave them to Seth. In Tricks of the Traitor, the card was reclaimed by the D-Team, and later given to Laura, who used it for Stegosaurus in the Super Fusion Move against the Black T-Rex. Ed later had Tank use it in a Fusion Move against the Dark Pterosaur, but whether this was an old or new copy is unknown. It was Tank's eight and final new Move Card. TCG Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Card Code: DKCG-127/160, DKTA-063/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKCG): 06 6th/S1 5th arcade card *Image From (DKTA): 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Paper Earth Dinosaur can use this Move.) Spike Arrows TCG Card 2 (French).jpg|Spike Arrows TCG card (DKTA) Trivia *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Boulder Blast (07 1st/1st+). *In the arcade game, all Earth Dinosaurs shoot out spikes from all over their body, but in the anime, only the ends of the dinosaurs' tails are used. **This may be because Stegosaurus, the dinosaur that first used this Move, only had spikes on its tail, and shooting a "spike" attack from its back plates wouldn't have made as much sense. *One of Stegosaurus's Spike Arrows hit Helga in the shoulder, but being a robot, she pulled it out like it was nothing. *Sometimes, perhaps based on the size of the dinosaurs, it is possible to miss some or all of the arrows in the arcade's animation (see below image). Gallery spik.PNG|Stegosaurus charging Spike Arrows Spike Arrow (Stegosaurus) 08.jpg|Stegosaurus shooting Spike Arrows Spike Arrow (Stegosaurus) 13.jpg|Spike Arrows hitting Terry armortank.PNG|Tank charging Spike Arrows Spike Arrow (Tank).jpg|Tank using Spike Arrows loading.PNG|Edmontonia charging up Spike Arrows in the arcade hithith i t hit.PNG|Baryonyx hit by Spike Arrows in the arcade Spike Arrows Miss.png|"You missed! How could you miss?! He was 3 feet in front of you!" Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang